<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>funny thing about opinions by mint_lemonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499984">funny thing about opinions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_lemonade/pseuds/mint_lemonade'>mint_lemonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_lemonade/pseuds/mint_lemonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazumin hates Gentoku's outfits. Gentoku thrives on negative attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himuro Gentoku/Sawatari Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>funny thing about opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry bout everything!<br/>my boyfriend noted a distinct lack of kazugen explicit works and i am required to provide. this is my first time actually posting explicit work, so if anyone knows the types of tags i should use let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hate your clothes,” Kazumin says, out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re standing silently on the balcony above the cafe. At least, they were. Gentoku had made a habit of following Kazumin around just to stand quietly near him. Kazumin never seems to mind, so it leads to a lot of nights like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always say that, but you haven’t done anything about it,” Gentoku retorts. He knows that means Kazumin was looking at him, but he won’t look back yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you expect me to do? Take them off myself?” Kazumin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku raises an inquisitive eyebrow but says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Kazumin asks half-jokingly. He turns around to lean on the balcony railing, facing back toward the building but looking over at Gentoku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku just leans forward on the railing provocatively. He can let Kazumin come to his own conclusions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like a pretty bad method of seduction,” Kazumin says, inching closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says that was what I was going for?” Gentoku says. He isn’t sure why he’s trying to play hard to get. Kazumin taking his clothes off has been on his mind since he officially joined the team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why else would you cut holes in the chests of half your shirts?” Kazumin points out. He’s still getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a new fashion trend,” Gentoku says, looking pointedly away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Misora hates it, so it can’t be,” Kazumin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Misora just hates me,” Gentoku says, “The shirts have nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Kazumin is right next to Gentoku. His arm is pressed along Gentoku’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku focuses on breathing. In his experience, the banter beforehand defines the whole experience. “It’s late, are you tired?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I barely need sleep anymore, since we raised our Hazard Levels,” Kazumin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot, you got pretty strong after that,” Gentoku says, finally looking over at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do a rematch some time,” Kazumin smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku meets his eyes. There’s a fire burning in them, one that he can’t look away from. With this posture, he and Kazumin are the same height. Kazumin is clearly using that to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gentoku breathes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can react, Kazumin gets a hand on his shoulder and turns him. Now Gentoku is facing Kazumin, and he has already given up any sense of dignity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin pulls him close and kisses him. Gentoku melts instantly. Kazumin's lips are gentle but determined, like he knows what Gentoku wants and he's going to be nicer than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get these ugly clothes off you,” Kazumin mutters against Gentoku’s lips. He gets his hands under Gentoku’s shirt and slides them up towards his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go inside first?” Gentoku asks quietly. He's a little thrown off by how tender this has been so far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s smart,” Kazumin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drags a willing Gentoku by the hand, into the building that Nascita Cafe was transplanted into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The top floor is empty, and there’s an unused sofa against the far wall. Both of them kick their shoes off and stumble towards it. Kazumin pushes Gentoku against the wall with his entire body. Gentoku lets Kazumin pull his shirt up before peeling it off himself. Kazumin runs an appreciative hand down Gentoku's chest, flicking his thumb over his nipple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to do this?" Kazumin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have for a while,” Gentoku admits, holding his shirt between their chests like an emotional barrier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin smiles. “You should have said something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had other things to worry about,” Gentoku points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” Kazumin says, taking the shirt from Gentoku and setting it aside. “Nothing wrong with a little stress relief.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he puts his hands on Gentoku’s waist and shoulder blade. Gentoku lets himself be maneuvered down onto the sofa. All he needs right now is Kazumin’s lips on his and the knowledge that Kazumin wants this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin straddles his hips and grinds down just enough to elicit a desperate sound. Gentoku reaches for Kazumin’s shoulders. Kazumin lets him cling there as he kisses down Gentoku’s jaw and neck. Gentoku barely suppresses the needy noise that tries to escape him. Kazumin continues his path of destruction downwards. His lips and tongue make their way across Gentoku’s collarbones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku can’t take how reverent and careful Kazumin is being. He claws at Kazumin’s shirt and jacket. Kazumin gets the hint and pulls both off in one smooth motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles down at Gentoku. “Can’t get enough of me, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku just sits up and starts his own administrations on Kazumin’s neck and shoulder. He holds onto Kazumin’s biceps, feeling powerful muscles there. He wants Kazumin to use those on him, to hold him down and fuck him until he forgets his own name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to show how much he needs that, Gentoku makes his way down to the waistband of Kazumin’s pants. He looks up, asking silently for permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do want this,” Kazumin smirks. He moves his hand up from Gentoku’s neck to grab a handful of hair, pulling him in for another kiss. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku unbuttons Kazumin’s pants and tugs them off as Kazumin backs up to the other side of the sofa. Underwear is next, and then Gentoku is faced with Kazumin’s half-hard cock. Kazumin is already lying back casually. Gentoku wastes no time in getting as much of him in his mouth as he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Gen, you’re good,” Kazumin says as Gentoku fully deep-throats him. He tangles his fingers in Gentoku’s hair again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The compliment nearly makes Gentoku choke, but he pulls through, leaving the tip of Kazumin’s dick on his tongue as he catches his breath. Then he’s laving his tongue all the way down to the base, mouthing Kazumin’s balls. Kazumin moans contentedly and tightens his grip on Gentoku’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That encourages Gentoku to pick up the pace. He bobs up and down on Kazumin’s cock. Kazumin’s hips jerk up towards his mouth. Gentoku takes it all in stride and gives himself over to Kazumin’s will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin shifts his position to fully fuck Gentoku’s face, holding him in place by his hair. Gentoku moans, no longer able or willing to maintain his composure. He grips Kazumin’s powerful thighs just to ground himself. Kazumin moves fast and rough, pleasuring himself with Gentoku’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly, he stops. Gentoku backs off, wondering if Kazumin is having second thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna leave you hanging,” Kazumin says. He puts a questioning hand on Gentoku’s bulge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku immediately gets to work shedding his pants and underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t talk much during sex,” Kazumin notices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Gentoku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever is comfortable for you,” Kazumin shrugs, “As long as you’re having fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Gentoku says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that, but he’s also realizing the depth of his feelings. At first, he was sure he just wanted Kazumin to fuck him as some kind of validation. But hearing that Kazumin actually cares if Gentoku is enjoying himself strikes something deep in his chest. The same something that he felt when Kazumin pulled him out of the Nebula Gas tank like it was nothing. The feeling that Gentoku is safe in Kazumin’s arms, no matter how vulnerable he is. It’s intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of communicating any of this, he kisses the juncture of Kazumin’s neck and shoulder, resting his face there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin laughs gently and lightly pushes Gentoku back. “My turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his attention to Gentoku’s cock, giving it a few strokes before bending down to get his lips around it. Kazumin’s tongue sends waves of pleasure through Gentoku’s whole body. Gentoku leans back on instinct. Kazumin reaches up and laces his fingers with Gentoku’s, keeping his other hand firmly on Gentoku’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pure intimacy of it is too much for Gentoku. His hips buck involuntarily, but Kazumin doesn’t slow down. If anything, he seems more enthusiastic, looking up at Gentoku with fervent eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you wanted this?” Gentoku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since pretty soon after we fought,” Kazumin says, pulling off his dick but continuing to work it with his unoccupied hand. “I remember that look in your eyes, and how nice you looked under me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku’s breath catches. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you first said that if you won, you would have control over me,” Gentoku says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin grins. “You want a handsome country boy to boss you around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Gentoku says. He can’t even pretend he doesn’t, not when Kazumin is looking at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s get started,” Kazumin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s kissing Gentoku again, climbing on top of him and grinding their cocks together. Gentoku holds onto Kazumin’s sculpted back for dear life as Kazumin finds a sensitive spot on his neck. He lingers there long enough that Gentoku thinks he might scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kazumin asks low in Gentoku’s ear, “Do you want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Gentoku replies strainedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We might have to do this without…” Kazumin realizes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check my pockets,” Gentoku says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Do you always carry that stuff on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the time, just in case,” Gentoku says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s good to be prepared,” Kazumin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He roots around in Gentoku’s discarded pants, finding a small bottle of lube and a condom. Gentoku waits patiently on the sofa, looking up at Kazumin with what is probably a stupidly fond expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin returns to him with a smile. He gets between Gentoku’s legs and kisses him lightly. Gentoku chases Kazumin’s lips as he leans back to a kneeling position over Gentoku. Kazumin rolls the condom on before pouring some lube on his fingers. He spreads it on his own dick, and then strokes Gentoku enough to tease him. Then his fingers trail down to Gentoku’s hole and press lightly against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so careful,” Gentoku says, “I can handle more than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Kazumin pushes a finger in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku enjoys that, but he wants more, so he doesn’t really react. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Kazumin adds another finger and begins moving them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku presses his hips needily against Kazumin’s hand. Kazumin fingers him a little bit before pulling his hand away, adding more lube and rubbing it on his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Kazumin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Gentoku answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin rests the tip of his dick against Gentoku’s entrance. He pushes in, watching Gentoku’s face for his reactions. Gentoku’s eyes slip shut, and he focuses on the feeling of Kazumin’s cock inside him. He’s wanted this for a long time, and it’s better than he could have imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kazumin bottoms out, he shifts them both so that Gentoku’s hips are resting on his thighs. Gentoku wraps his legs around Kazumin. Kazumin reaches around and pulls Gentoku up by the shoulders, supporting his weight like it’s nothing. Gentoku rocks his hips down on Kazumin’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Gentoku says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nicely,” Kazumin smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts moving his hips in a steady rhythm. For Gentoku, it’s euphoric. He crowds as close to Kazumin as he can, kissing any inch of skin he can reach. Kazumin just holds him tight, fucking into him passionately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an eternal minute of that, Kazumin changes their position again. He lays Gentoku carefully down on the sofa and pulls Gentoku’s legs up over his shoulders. Gentoku just lies there, awash in the bliss of the moment. Kazumin leans down and kisses him before ramming him with his cock. Gentoku cries out and reaches vaguely for Kazumin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin catches his hand and holds it tight. His hips slam against Gentoku’s as they both get closer. Kazumin’s other hand moves to Gentoku’s dick and strokes it haphazardly. Gentoku writhes in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they press together in the dark, manic and tender, Gentoku climaxes harder than he has in his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin pounds Gentoku through it, finishing soon after. He slowly pulls out, kissing Gentoku as he moves back. He ties off the condom and tosses it in an abandoned trash can. Then he lays down onto Gentoku and presses his face against Gentoku’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good,” Gentoku breathes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta be, for you,” Kazumin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku feels his face heat up. “I hope it was worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazumin lifts himself up enough to look Gentoku in the eye. “Of course it was. I’d do it again, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gentoku winds his arms around Kazumin. He’ll be sore in the morning, both from sleeping on a sofa and Kazumin’s excellent attention. At this point though, being sore is a badge of honor, one that Gentoku is glad to wear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>